Mace Windu
|eye_color = Brown|height = 1.92 meters|occupation = Jedi|cause_of_death = Bisected by Maul|place_of_death = Gentane mine}}Mace Windu is a member of the Jedi Council. He is a character in all three Star Wars WISHB prequels. Abilities Not much is known about Windu's abilities, but he is honored as one of the greatest Jedi ever. Telekinesis- He is able to create a force shield to protect himself from electricity. Swordsmanship- He carries a lightsaber and was able to easily defeat Maul's droid. Personality Windu is a very serious and honorable Jedi. He has a lot of experience in battle and is very respected. Family He is Tann Windu's older brother. Not much is known about their relationship, although Tann would claim to miss Mace following the latter's death. Story The Phantom Menace Mace first appears when Obi-Wan calls the Jedi Council to inform them that he and Anakin discovered a clone army. The council sends two hundred Jedi to Obi-Wan's location. The council is later called again and informed that Alderaan is under attack by the clones. The Jedi need a day to arrive, so Obi-Wan and Anakin have to stop three ships from bombing the capital by themselves. Palpatine finds out about Alderaan's invasion and says that this is why they need a galactic army. Windu says that there is no need, since each planet has its own army and the Jedi police the galaxy. Anakin and Obi-Wan form a civilian air force to slow the ships down. They manage to take down two of the ships, but the third destroys all the civilian ships. Anakin is called by the Jedi Council and he tells them what happened. The council doesn't know what they can do, but Palpatine recommends the Jedi in the temple and on the transport transferring their force power to one of the Jedi on Alderaan, which is forbidden. The council reluctantly agrees. The Jedi transfer their power and Anakin destroys the last ship. The council does not celebrate. Attack of the Clones A few years into the Clone Wars, Palpatine makes a proposal for a ceasefire with the Separatists, but the council blocks this proposal because they have to destroy the dark side completely. When Anakin and Obi-Wan receive a mission to capture Darth Maul, the council sends Mace with them. When they reach the gentane mine that Maul is at, Obi-Wan senses Maul and Talon inside. They enter the mine, but an overloaded generator blocks their path. Anakin and Mace jump through the electricity, but Obi-Wan is attacked by Talon before he can. Mace and Anakin spot Maul and chase him into a large room. Maul rips out a fuse from the wall, shutting off the lights. Mace and Anakin move cautiously, and Anakin finds the fuse. Suddenly, they are attacked by Maul, but Mace quickly kills him. Anakin goes over to the fuse box and turns the lights back on, only to reveal Maul standing behind Mace. Maul had tricked them with his decoy droid, PROXY. Maul impales Mace with his lightsaber and cuts him in half. Soon after he dies, his body fades away. Anakin does end up successfully capturing Maul. Windu's funeral was attended by a massive amount of Jedi, but it ended up badly. The Jedi Temple was destroyed during his funeral killing all the Jedi inside. With Mace, as well as most of the Jedi Council, dead a peace treaty with the Separatists was signed. Revenge of the Sith Palpatine, who is actually the Sith, Darth Sidious, goes under the remains of the Jedi temple to get to the vault. The force ghost of Mace appears in front of him. He tells Sidious that three trials await him, and that he should face them in his true appearance. Sidious reveals his true, corrupted face. After completing the first trial, Mace's ghost reappears. One of Sidious's memories appears before them. Sidious says that he is unmoved by the image, but after seeing his mother he does show some emotion. Sidious eventually continues and reaches the vault. Sidious mentions that there were only two trials. Mace tells him that the final trial is what he seeks. Mace then fades back to the nether realm. Category:Star Wars Category:Jedi Category:Characters (Star Wars)